


Tres veces

by CallmeJANE



Series: 31 días contigo [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Love, M/M, Personajes adultos, Sex, cotidiano, romance tonto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: "—Ahora te voy a llevar al salón, porque me apetece que veas la Torre de Tokyo mientras te corres.—¿Y tú que vas a ver?—A ti".O tres veces antes de dar el sí.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 31 días contigo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837063
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Tres veces

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Holiwi <3 ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Ya te has visto la cuarta temporada de HQ!!? ¿Lees el manga? ¡Cuéntame! Este OS se puede leer independientemente pero si entras en la carpeta podrás descubrir otros matices (L)

** Yuanfen: la fuerza de dos personas para seguir juntos **

El foco de los coches penetra por la ventana desde la calle y se posa sobre las sabanas cada veinte segundos. Más o menos. Ilumina el cabezal de madera y dibuja formas que la oscuridad borra. Es como el flash de una cámara, capaz de captar una escena por un instante.

A veces la imagen resulta ser el techo de la habitación. El armario empotrado que debería estar cerrado pero que se quedó a medio abrir por la mañana. La colcha arrugada y dos pares de pies desnudos. Las líneas verdes y azules que se entierran en la piel como las raíces de un árbol.

A veces la fotografía es un beso.

Pese a que el sol a caído y el cielo ha cambiado de color, el reloj que dispara su luz al techo de la habitación dice que tan solo son las nueve. Lo que quiere decir que, si se lo propusiera, podría salir de la cama y abrir la nevera, preparar un poco de brócoli salteado con ajo y pechuga a la plancha salpicada de perejil fresco —hace poco ha descubierto que le pirra ponerle hierbajos a cualquier comida—. Podría vestirse con algo más que un calzoncillo y encender la televisión y poner la primera película que pille en cualquier canal a las nueve de la noche. Podría ducharse y salir a pasear entre las calles de Tokyo, que por culpa de la nieve y la Navidad deben de estar plagados de luces rojas y blancas. Seguramente haya algún Papá Noel tocando la campana en alguna esquina y cantando _“Jo-jo-jo, feliz Navidad”._

—Kags —susurro, perezoso. La boca pastosa y la barbilla sobre su hombro—. Kags, vamos a hacer algo. Anda.

Nota sus latidos contra la palma de la mano. Rápido y despierto. Siente cómo se le llenan los pulmones de aire para luego desinflarse poco a poco, una y otra vez. Lo escucha murmurar “Mmmsí” sin cambiar de posición. Tumbado boca arriba, jugando con su mano izquierda. Los ojos cerrados y algo parecido al rubor de una barba rodeándole el mentón.

—Venga —insiste y le muerde la clavícula.

—Cinco minutos más.

Hinata tampoco se mueve demasiado para presionarle. Se pega más a él. Entierra la cara en el hueco de su cuello y se queda ahí, caliente y cómodo.

—Bueno, vale.

A veces Kageyama se inclina y hunde la nariz en su pelo. La excusa que usa es que el champú siempre huele mejor en él, aunque aparentemente usen el mismo. A veces le pide que le haga cosquillas en la espalda y eso nunca acaba bien (o acaba especialmente bien), porque a Hinata le encanta el camino de su columna, la forma en la que se retuercen sus músculos cuando se tensa, sus hoyuelos encima del culo. Y, claro, evitar la tentación de mordérselo no es una opción. A veces simplemente le coge la muñeca y entrelaza los dedos, acariciándolos con tanto cuidado que le duele el corazón dentro del pecho.

Kageyama tiene su propio ritual.

Con el pulgar hace un pulso y el que gana tiene que levantarse a buscar lo que uno de los dos ha estado postergando con tal de no levantarse. Al índice le riñe, “te has vuelto a morder las uñas”. Algún día inventarán algo menos desagradable que ponerse pimienta y entonces Hinata dejará de roérselas hasta que duele mirarlas. Le tiene cierta rabia al corazón. Si no lo estira, lo dobla y lo retuerce hasta que le suenan los huesos y entonces tienen unas de esas pequeñas discusiones que realmente no son discusiones. El meñique tiene la misma gracia que la hoja de una manzana, decorativa o ninguna.

El anular es un caso aparte.

—Deberíamos hacer algo más que estar encerrados cada vez que vienes.

—Se le llama aprovechar el tiempo.

—Hay personas, Tontoyama, que necesitan algo más que saciar sus impulsos animales.

—Qué forma más sutil de insultarme.

—Tenemos que comprarles los regalos a tus padres. —Lo ignora—. Y a los míos, ya que estamos. Y a Natsu, dijo que quiere una bicicleta nueva porque la mía está ya para ser arte moderno.

A Kageyama se le escapa una carcajada desde el esternón, que le reverbera por todo el cuerpo, como si llegase la primavera y de repente se abrieran cada una de las flores del jardín.

—Bueno, mañana vamos. Estamos a lunes.

—Y el viernes es 24, ¿recuerdas? En mi casa con mis padres primero y de copichuelas en la tuya.

—No sé para qué tengo una agenda, la verdad —empieza, la sonrisa dormida debajo de su nariz y los ojos caídos del sueño. Hinata se deja atraer cuando lo besa contra la almohada—. Para qué lo tengo todo programado —se mofa dentro de su boca—, si ya te tengo a ti diciéndome qué hacer.

El escalofrío sube lento. Hace que se le atraganten las respuestas en la lengua. La culpa la tiene Kageyama por tumbarse encima de él, la cadera contra su cadera. Le recuerda por qué es una tortura besarse. Le enseña que si lo tiene contra sus labios a lo mejor le echa de menos en otras partes —y Hinata lo necesita en _todos_ lados ahora mismo.

A pesar de los años que llevan juntos, todavía tiembla cada vez que le roza el ombligo con los dientes, y lo escucha jadear un “ _Shōyō_ ”, entre sus piernas. Como si fuera la primera vez.

Media hora más tarde Hinata juegan con el pelo de Kageyama y éste parece volver a estar ensimismado con su anular.

—Te lo vendo por tus pensamientos —le ofrece.

Mueve el dedo entre los suyos y nota la forma de una sonrisa encima de la piel.

—Lo echarías en falta.

—A lo mejor es mi oportunidad para que me pongan una prótesis. —Levanta la mano, imaginándolo—. ¿Sería el primer jugador de voleibol androide? Porque molaría.

—Molaría que pidiéramos algo de comer.

—Te pensarás que no capto por qué cambias de tema.

—Pero qué listo es mi niño.

—Que me llames así no hace que olvide tu obsesión por mi dedo. —Sonrojado, Hinata se estira para coger el móvil que en algún momento de la mañana, cuando Kageyama y él llegaron del aeropuerto, acabó en el suelo—. ¿Wok o pizza? ¿Qué tan sano te sientes hoy?

—Mi nivel de hambre ahora mismo roza las ganas de ganar un partido.

No se lo piensa y marca el número de _D´Angelo_. El primer tono empieza a calarle por el oído cuando le dice a Kageyama:

—O sea muchas. —Hinata pasa una pierna sobre su muslo—. Cuatro quesos, ¿no? Con carne, que hoy estamos benévolos con la dieta.

—Y si añades una Coca Cola quizás te doy una pista sobre mi nuevo fetiche.

Al tercer tono una voz neutra y aguda les toma el pedido. Al final le pilla un helado de vainilla con nueces de macadamia, a ver si va soltando prenda.

* * *

** (Mi-temps: entretiempo) **

—Este año te hacen el traspaso al equipo de Tokyo, ¿no? —Nishinoya se inclina sobre la mesa para coger uno de los últimos sashimis, sentado al lado de Daichi y Asahi. El pelo recogido en una coleta alta y el jersey verde limón remangado hasta los codos—. Kinomoto no ha podido evitar comprarte porque has estado dando por culo desde Polonia.

—No le eches flores —se apresura Tsukkishima desde la otra punta, que lleva un buen rato hablando con Suga de las elecciones nacionales y el detergente que usa para quitar manchas de grasa en la ropa—, su contrato terminaba este año de todos modos, ¿verdad, su majestad?

—Cállate, amargado. —Hinata escucha la sonrisa de Kageyama mientras habla, viendo al sobrino de Tanaka hacer carantoñas desde su móvil—. Existe algo que se llama renovar el contrato.

—Algo que a ti no te ha pasado.

Algunos años, las agendas parecen alinearse como los astros y pueden coincidir para compartir un par de platos repletos de anécdotas que quizás pasaron hace dos o tres meses pero que en ese instante vuelven a cobrar un sentido. Como la vez que Shimizu salió de fiesta con unas amigas y se encontró a Tanaka medio borracho tratando de coger una de las carpas que vivían en la fuente de una plaza. Noya estaba por ahí también, vigilando por si algún policía los pillaba. O aquella ocasión en la que Tsukki vio a su hermano con Saeko en el salón haciendo algo que preferiría poder olvidar, después de haber ido a buscar Mori —el hijo de ambos— a la guardería. O Suga tratando de hacer tetrix para que cupieran todos los hermanos de Daichi en su pisito de Tokyo. A Hinata le gusta escucharlos porque siente que de alguna forma ha estado ahí con ellos. Sigue siendo parte de sus vidas. Los ve buscar en Instagram una foto, para explicarle sobre ese disfraz al que dio “me gusta” una vez en el tren, que le pareció graciosa y que comentó con un corazón verde. Buscan videos de Youtube que fueron tendencia días y meses atrás y se parten el culo porque los reencuentros suelen ser así, intensos y un batiburrillo de muchas cosas.

—Eh —Kageyama le susurra al oído, desliza la mano debajo de la mesa para cogerle la suya—, te veo cansado. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

De hecho, se ha aguantado dos bostezos en menos de media hora y la falta de un postre de chocolate está comenzando a hacerle efecto somnífero.

—Un poco —admite, inclinándose para rozarle la nariz—, quince minutos más y nos vamos, ¿sí? Todavía no me he enterado bien cómo es que Yachi y ese suertudo de ahí no se han casado.

Lo dice lo suficientemente alto como para que los aludidos se queden morados y todos los demás se callen, esperando una respuesta.

—Sí. Bueno. Yachi todavía está con el máster y… —Yamaguchi se para en seco, coge una servilleta y se la tira—. Mira quién vino a hablar.

La pelota vuela a su bando y Kageyama no para de hacerle cosquillas en el anular.

—A lo mejor os sorprendemos, ¿no?

El corazón de cristal.

Supone que es una broma, porque nunca han hablado del tema, pero hay algo en la manera en que habla, en ese tono de voz tan calmado, en cómo se le suavizan los ojos mientras lo mira, que la idea no parece tan disparatada ahora que explota en su cabeza.

—Si no os dais prisa —secunda Hinata, al fin—, quizás tengáis que poneros a la cola.

* * *

**(Hygglig: lugar acogedor, seguro y cariñoso** )

La puerta tarda en abrirse. Siempre tarda. No tiene nada que ver con que lleve un par de copas encima. Por más _3 en 1_ que le eche a la cerradura, no hay día que luche contra ella como si fuera su peor enemiga. Tiene su truco, por supuesto, Hinata es muy consciente de que con sólo tirar un poco del manillar y forcejear hacia la izquierda podrá entrar en su piso, pero el nivel de dificultad se eleva si Kageyama le lame la garganta y se ríe medio borracho dentro de su oreja.

Kageyama borracho es sinónimo de Kageyama cachondo, susurrándole cosas “te queda muy bien este pantalón, espera a que te lo quite” y un dedo colándose en los calzoncillos mientras siguen en el rellano, y —coño— él también quiere desnudarle pero, por muy bien que le siente llevar chaquetilla, no es precisamente el mejor lugar para desabrochársela. No en un sitio donde sus vecinos pueden denunciarles por escándalo público.

—Kags, tenemos un problema —le avisa, apartándose para mirarlo. La llave metida en la cerradura y el primer botón de su vaquero desabrochado—. Quiero follar tanto como tú, de verdad de la buena. Es más quiero que me lo hagas nada más entremos por ahí, pero —niega con la cabeza, divertido, cuando ve que su novio vuelve acercarse. Pone la palma a la altura de su pecho y lo empuja—. Pero si me estás comiendo el cuello todo el rato no me puedo concentrar, ¿vale?

Kageyama observa, ojos azul cielo brillante, a ningún punto concreto de su cara, se pasa la lengua por los labios y sonríe, levantado ambas manos en son de paz.

—Vale, venga —acepta, a tan poca distancia que huele el tequila y el limón y a Hinata se le cuela el recuerdo de los granos de sal deshaciéndose en su lengua tras lamerle bajo el mentón, justo sobre la nuez, media hora antes.

_Abrir la puerta. Abrir. La. Puerta. Concéntrate en eso. Puerta. Alohomora._

—Es para hoy —escucha la vaga exigencia a sus espaldas, un segundo después.

—¿Te puedes callar? Esto está duro.

—Yo también.

— _Por favor._

—Sí, vete practicando, eso vas a decir en un rato. Si abres la puerta, claro.

—Puedo abrirla perfectamente.

—¿Tu boca?

—Lo de ser sutil no es lo tuyo, ¿eh? —Y ese “eh” suena con alivio cuando por fin la llave cede y la entrada de su piso vuelve a ser accesible—. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se gira, orgulloso, dispuesto a restregarle su victoria. Entonces, se da cuenta que darse la vuelta tan rápido ha sido una _muy_ mala idea porque se ha mareado y, encima, Kageyama sigue siendo demasiado alto y sigue estando demasiado cerca de la luz alógena como para encararlo sin bizquear un poco en su dirección, así que debe parecer de todo menos invicto.

—Ahora te voy a llevar al salón, porque me apetece que veas la Torre de Tokyo mientras te corres.

—¿Y tú que vas a ver?

—A ti.

Hinata le pega, “eres gilipollas, ¿de qué película te has sacado eso?”, y suelta una carcajada sin aire cuando Kageyama lo coge en volandas, como si pesara lo mismo que una garrafa de agua. El portazo resuena en sus oídos, posiblemente también en la casa de todo el vecindario.

—¿Qué haces? Bájame, nos vamos a caer… Kags, por lo menos quítate los zapatos antes de entrar —El pobre se da la vuelta y, medio a oscuras, lo besa con el golpe sordo de unas deportivas cayendo en el suelo—. ¿Esto no trae mala suerte si no somos recién casados?

—Vaya, perdón, espera que voy a buscar los papeles y solucionamos el problema.

Esta vez le pellizca un pezón. Kageyama jadea, a modo de protesta, y luego le besa un poco más.

Hinata reconoce que le guste verlo tan… él.

Recorren el trayecto del pasillo en cuatro zancadas y lo deja caer sobre el sillón. Al parecer lo de tener vistas nocturnas de la ciudad va en serio. Desliza las cortinas que tardaron un mes en colgar y la luna baña todo de un manto pálido y brillante. Los sillones, la televisión, las gavetas donde guardan sus películas favoritas y las revistas deportivas. A Kageyama, guapo y sonriente y desinhibido. Normalmente —cuando el alcohol circula por sus sistemas como si fuera una pelota de tenis en medio de un partido— tienen prisa y se quitan la ropa sin prestar atención a donde cae, hechas un gurruño en algún lado del parqué. Y le gusta, sentir esa sensación de vértigo y esa necesidad de conseguir un jadeo de sus labios y de acabar _ya_ porque lo siente ahí, en la boca del estómago, a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Como la primera vez. Pero también le gusta observarle, sin prisas. Y parece que esa noche va de eso. De sentir la mirada de Kageyama persiguiendo el camino que hacen sus dedos, mientras el abrigo y la camiseta pasan a ser parte del suelo.

También lo quiere así, despacio y con cuidado, porque lo da tiempo a recordarle que es real.

—Si no hay anillo olvídate de la boda.

A sus veintiocho años, Kageyama no ha perdido ninguna de esas línea que siendo adolescente le volvían loco. (Y todavía lo hacen). Como si fuera imposible está aún mejor. Ha ganado en músculos la misma cantidad de canas rubias que a Hinata le ha brotado entre los rizos.

—A lo mejor tengo uno —le dice al oído.

Tocarle es como estar en casa, cálido y seguro. Conoce la forma de su espalda y aun así la dibuja con la yema de los dedos sin cansarse de los dos hoyuelos que hay justo al final, hasta que tiene la curva de su culo contra la palma y su lengua ha descendido hasta su hombro derecho.

—¿Es de los que vibran? Porque a lo mejor te digo que sí.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te gustaría saber quién se lo pidió a quién y cómo fue?   
> ¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
